Un beso y algo mas
by Karina-Alcalina
Summary: Hinata tenía 15 años cuando su primo llegó a vivir a su casa. "—Él es su primo Neji, hijo de mi hermano Hizashi —anunció Hiashi, con orgullo, a sus dos hijas —Vivirá con nosotros mientras cursa sus estudios universitarios." Toda su vida se verá afectada con la llegada de Neji.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son creacion de Masashi Kishimoto. La trama si me pertenece.

Summary: AU. Hinata tenía 15 años cuando su primo llegó a vivir a su casa. "—Él es su primo Neji, hijo de mi hermano Hizashi —anunció Hiashi, con orgullo, a sus dos hijas —Vivirá con nosotros mientras cursa sus estudios universitarios." "—Así que ¿Jamás haz besado?. Hinata sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza. Neji también sonrió. —Ahora ven, te enseñaré algo —murmuró acercándose más ella. "

Bueno, esta es la primera historia que hago de NejiHina y con una connotación media sexual, esto es en práctica para describir situaciones como besos e intimidad en general. Por eso me gustaría que comentaran en rewies que les pareció la interacción que describí y en qué puedo mejorar. Obviamente también espero que les guste la trama y disfruten la historia.

Pensaba en terminar esta historia con uno capitulos, en alguno, probablemente el 2 habrá Lemmon jajja, así que estoy especialmente interesada en que lean el dos para que opinen de mi narración, en este presentó la historia y algo más bien suave.

Sin más, aquí la historia:

* * *

><p><strong>Un beso y algo mas.<strong>

_Un genio, un prodigio, un talento desperdiciado, un joven con falta de oportunidades_, eso era lo que Neji Hyuga era para todos los adultos que Hinata conocía, sobre todo su padre, quien en un _"acto de bondad"_ había prometido encargarse de los estudios universitarios de su sobrino, ya que Hizashi, el padre de Neji, no habría podido con los gastos de la prestigiosa Universidad donde su hijo había sido aceptado.

Hinata tenía 15 años cuando su primo llegó a vivir a su casa. La hija mayor de Hiashi estaba ilusionada con tener a alguien de aproximadamente su edad para conversar, quizás también, podría pedir el consejo de su primo mayor quién tenía fama de ser un genio, pues la inesperada llegada de la adolescencia había causado estragos en su vida, necesitaba a alguien con quien conversar de eso y…

La figura de Neji se hizo presente en la elegante sala de estar de la residencia Hyuga, y Hinata solo pudo pensar que era realmente extraño en comparación con sus compañeros de clases, la adolescente no sabía mucho de la vida, no entendía porqué su primo no tenía ese destello de picardía en la mirada, la sonrisa ancha de la mayoría de los adolescentes. Hinata no sabía que Neji se había vuelto un hombre hace mucho tiempo ya, a pesar de tener solo 18 años, él ya se tomaba la vida como un desafío, él se había bebido la adolescencia en un trago corto pero amargo.

Las primeras palabras que cruzaron no fueron ni lejos las mas amigables que Hinata habría recibido alguna vez. La voz grave y segura de su primo la habían hecho estremecer, de inmediato supo que sus deseos y expectativas de vivir con él eran solo eso, deseos y expectativas. La relación no sería buena, lo supo de inmediato, más le valía mantenerse fuera de su camino.

—Bienvenido Neji-niisan —le saludó acompañando el saludo con una reverencia —Espero que se sienta como en casa.

Neji asintió con la cabeza, su mirada la hacía temblar, esos ojos eran típicos de la familia Hyuga, sin embargo él les daba una nueva característica ¿Era odio? ¿Era molestia? La joven Hinata no sabía identificar, en esos tiempos, la mirada de la lujuria salvaje que los hombres guardaban para las mujeres que deseaban, así que solo atinó a no meterse en el camino de su primo, y aunque su iniciativa fue tomada por una impresión errónea, era la mejor decisión que podía tomar.

—Él es su primo Neji, hijo de mi hermano Hizashi —anunció Hiashi, con orgullo, a sus dos hijas —Vivirá con nosotros mientras cursa sus estudios universitarios. Neji estudiará Derecho, espero que sea un ejemplo a seguir para las dos.

Hinata sabía que esa última frase iba dirigida con especial énfasis hacia ella, la inútil, la decepción de los Hyuga. Ella no tenía pasta de política, ni de medico, ni era buena con los negocios, no podría seguir los pasos familiares, ella era una artista, lo sabía en el fondo de su corazón, ese era su camino, sin embargo debía ocultarse de su padre para ejercer su tan maravillosa pasión: la pintura.

Sabía que Neji era el hijo que Hiashi siempre quiso tener, se atrevía a decir, incluso, que la cambiaría a ella, su primera hija, para que Neji fuese su primogénito. Extrañamente no se sentía mal por eso, ella misma pensaba que su vida como hija de Hizashi Hyuga hubiese sido mucho más pacífica, jamás se hubiese visto presionada a elegir una vida que no quería para ella, ella pertenecía a esa vida austera que había elegido su tío en los suburbios, pero que su primo Neji odiaba. La vida había jugado un mal chiste a los hermanos Hyuga entregando a los descendientes intercambiados.

Día a día iba al instituto, vivía su vida y regresaba a casa. La mayoría de los días su primo llegaba antes que ella, podía verlo en la puerta de la casa, veía sus manos rápidas buscar las llaves, veía como suspiraba de cansancio mientras pasaba sus manos por su brillante melena castaña. Ella solo se limitaba a esperar tranquila oculta tras unos árboles, a que Neji abriera e ingresara, para luego ella poder hacer lo mismo 10 min más tarde.

Le tenía miedo y no sabía porqué, se empeñaba en decirse a sí misma que era respeto, que no quería interrumpir el brillante trabajo de su primo, quien daba orgullo a su propio padre, orgullo que ella jamás podría darle, por esa razón prefería mantenerse al margen y no molestar a Neji. La hacía sentir incómoda y nerviosa, prefería evitar ese contacto.

Entre otras cosas su vida no era fácil, Hinata Hyuga sufría de bullyng, su personalidad tranquila, amable y dulce, sacaba chispas a sus compañeras, quienes constantemente le hacían bromas pesadas. Sin embargo, las ganas de ser aceptada le hacían caer una y otra vez en el maltrato de sus "amigas".

Un día particularmente caluroso, ella invitó a sus amigas a divertirse en su alberca, con el fin estúpido de ser aceptada en el grupo. Ni tontas ni perezosas las jóvenes aceptaron e incluso invitaron a uno de sus amigos.

Así se encontraron en la mansión Hyuga, disfrutando entre ellas mientras ignoraban a la anfitriona. Sin embargo cuando la pequeña Hyuga hizo su aparición en el diminuto bikini que sus amigas le habían dado, con el fin de ridiculizarla, sus quijadas cayeron hasta el fondo de la piscina cuando vieron las exuberantes curvas de la marginada de la clase. Había que hacer algo ¿no?

Los adolescentes se embarcaron en una picante conversación sobre sexualidad, sabiendo que Hinata era una chica inexperta en el ámbito del amor y todo lo relacionado. Hablaron de besos, felaciones y tocaciones. Hinata se mantenía en su lugar con la mirada gacha y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. El único chico del grupo la miraba de arriba abajo descaradamente, provocando molestia entre las demás chicas.

—Y tú Hinata, ¿Qué experiencias podrías contarnos? —inquirió una con malicia en la voz, la cual la joven Hyuga no supo identificar.

Se removió incomoda, algo halagada porque quisieran saber algo de ella. Al fin podría conversar sobre sus inquietudes con alguien.

—Yo… yo jamás —tragó saliva ruidosamente —…jamás he besado.

Un silencio se apoderó del lugar, los labios de las chicas se apretaron intentando contener la risa, pero finalmente explotaron en sonoras carcajadas que hicieron que el corazón de Hinata se contrajera. Se mordió los labios y aguantó el llanto lo mejor que pudo.

—Eso se puede arreglar ahora mismo —anunció el chico, que saliendo de la piscina se acercó a la Hyuga con evidente deseo en sus movimientos.

Hinata negó fervientemente con la cabeza, sin embargo sus brazos no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para detener el peso del joven, quién se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios, al igual que sus manos apretaban fuertemente la piel de sus caderas.

Neji Hyuga, que observaba la escena desde uno de los ventanales de la sala de estar, chasqueó la lengua y decidió intervenir.

Si bien consideraba a su prima el ser más torpe y estúpido que había conocido alguna vez, no podía permitir que se aprovecharan de su ingenuidad. Debía aceptar que la muchacha era amable y él no soportaba que se aprovecharan de la amabilidad de las personas.

De un solo manotón apartó al chico que se alzaba sobre su prima acosándola. El muchacho hizo ademán de pelear, pero pronto retrocedió al ver la expresión en la mirada del recién llegado.

—No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra —gruñó antes de desaparecer por el jardín —maldita mojigata.

Las demás acompañantes lo siguieron sin mirar atrás, mientras comentaban la perdida de tiempo que había resultado todo el asunto.

Las lágrimas de Hinata al fin brotaron de sus ojos junto a unos penosos sollozos ahogados.

Neji se limitó a observarla desde su lugar, la manera en que su rostro se contraía en muecas de tristeza, como se doblaba sobre su propio cuerpo níveo, la piel de sus torneadas piernas parecía de porcelana.

Suspiró echando todos esos pensamientos fuera de su mente.

—Eres una tonta —masculló entre dientes, mientras se sentaba en la silla junto a ella —No sabes cuando se están aprovechando de ti ¿Qué mierda pasa contigo?

Por toda respuesta el joven recibió sollozos entrecortados y balbuceos que quedaban en nada.

—¡Deja de llorar! —alzó la voz estrepitosamente —Por favor… deja de llorar —terminó en un susurro.

Hinata tragó y utilizando toda su concentración, detuvo las lagrimas. Se limpió las mejillas con el dorso de la mano, mientras se sorbeteaba los mocos.

—No… no lo entiendes Neji-niisan —logró articular pausadamente —No tengo a nadie… pensé que… pensé que quizás si les mostraba las riquezas de la familia ellas…

—Así no es como se consiguen amigos Hinata-sama —la chica se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre en los labios de su primo —esas solo eran sabandijas que querían burlarse de ti. Cada chica que haz traído a casa no es más que una zorra.

La muchacha posó su cabizbaja mirada en el agua de la piscina. Quizás, en el fondo, sabía la realidad de su situación pero su primo no entendía la enorme necesidad que ella tenía de ser aceptada por sus iguales. Era fácil para él, tan brillante, tan atractivo, tan carismático, Neji Hyuga no necesitaba esforzarse, Neji Hyuga se ganaba a todos.

—Yo solo… necesito a alguien que me escuche. No lo entenderías Neji-niisan, para ti es fácil.

—¡No hables como si me conocieras!, —grito casi —para mí también fue difícil pero no intenté convencerme como un tonto de que las personas eran buenas. Yo sabía que en el fondo yo era mejor que ellos y por esa razón jamás alguien podría quererme sinceramente. —hizo una larga pausa para examinar la nueva posición más relajada de su prima, tragó saliva —La vida comienza luego de que egresas del instituto, aunque digan que tus mejores recuerdos serán los de tus días de escuela, eso es una farsa, una gran y puta farsa.

—¿Por qué me dices esto? —inquirió ella sin mirarlo aún.

—Porque eres… —estuvo a punto de decir "porque eres mi prima" pero sabía que esa no era la verdadera razón, él estaba lejos de verla como una prima, estaba lejos de quererla con fraternidad —Porque eres como yo, eres mejor que ellas, en cualquier cosa que hagas, incluyendo tu arte.

Hinata dio un respingo ¿Cómo sabía su primo sobre su pasión por el arte? Ella se había ocupado minuciosamente de ocultar esa faceta suya a toda su familia, solo pintaba cuando no había nadie en casa y se encargaba de esconder muy bien sus cuadros.

—No eres muy buena escondiendo cosas —respondió.

Mintió parcialmente, Hinata no sabía lo mucho que su primo la observaba, cuando ella pensaba que se encontraba sola en casa, él, increíblemente silencioso y sigiloso, lograba divisarla en su habitación o corriendo de aquí a allá para lavar los pinceles y trapos que usaba. Aunque sonara extraño y psicópata de su parte, no era así del todo, si bien él era observador su prima era muy distraída, a esas alturas el que su tío Hiashi no hubiese descubierto sus "vergonzosos" pasatiempos era cuestión de pura suerte.

Un extraño silencio se apoderó de la situación, la heredera Hyuga ya no lloraba pero su cuerpo aún sufría extraños temblores. Neji la observaba ensimismado, recorriendo su cuerpo con sus intensos ojos claros.

La ingenuidad de su prima lo exasperaba pero a la vez o excitaba. Su mente era un revoltijo de sensaciones que luchaban contra la ética y la moral. ¿Cómo era posible que deseara de esa manera a su pequeña prima? Sin embargo, ellos llegaron a conocerse cuando ambos ya eran suficientemente maduros –hablando físicamente, claro –y era normal que la viese como una mujer ¿no?

Joder, si no era pecado, no es como si fuesen hermanos.

Joder y mil veces joder.

—Así que —Neji rompió el silencio —Así que ¿Jamás haz besado?

Hinata sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza. Neji también sonrió.

—¿Te gusta alguien Hinata? —su prima levantó la mirada alarmada —Tomaré eso como un sí.

—Pe-pero él no sabe que existo.

—Los hombres a tu edad son unos imbéciles, no deberías dejar que eso te afecte. —y con eso se sintió satisfecho al escuchar la cristalina risa de Hinata.

Neji se levantó de su silla para hincarse junto al lugar que ocupaba su prima, tomó aire y se lo pensó. Lo haría, qué más da. Si alguien podía darle un poco de calma y ayuda a Hinata era él, ni Hiashi, ni Hanabi ni los subnormales que tenía como compañeros.

—Hinata… —murmuró cuando sus orbes tan particulares se encontraron tan cerca. Sonrió con suficiencia cuando notó la sangre de la muchacha arremolinarse bajo su piel. —Sabes que puedes acudir a mí.

—No-no quería molestarte… —susurró ella desviando la mirada, nerviosa. —Estás siempre tan ocupado con la universidad, no… no quiero ser una molestia para ti, Hiashi se enojaría mucho si…

—No metas a Hiashi en esto —dijo con molestia. —Ahora ven, te enseñaré algo.

Hinata inclinó la cabeza confundida y con expresa curiosidad, alcanzó a esbozar una sonrisa antes de que los labios de Neji se estamparan contra los de ella. Fue como si su corazón se hubiese olvidado de latir por un segundo ¿Qué estaba haciendo su primo? ¿Qué hacía Neji?

Fue un beso casto, nada más que los labios de él apretados contra los de ella. El muchacho sonrió contra los labios de ella. Y en un acto casi depravado deslizó sus manos hasta los muslos de la chica y apretándolos consiguió que ella al fin separara sus labios a causa de la sorpresa. Aprovechó entonces de intensificar el beso, succionando su labio inferior y obligándola a moverlos suavemente.

—Lo estás haciendo mal —musitó.

—¿qu-qué?

—Muérdeme —masculló soltando un gruñido casi animal. A esas alturas ya se había acomodado sobre la asustada Hinata.

Y sorpresiva e inesperadamente ella lo hizo, fue un acto torpe y suave, pero clavó sus incisivos con sumo cuidado en el labio inferior de Neji haciendo que éste se estremeciera incontrolablemente.

Levantó sus manos hacia el rostro de ella, apresando su cara y apoderándose salvajemente de sus labios. Introdujo su lengua en su cavidad bucal sin ningún miramiento, ni siquiera se dio cuenta como temblaba el cuerpo de Hinata debajo de él, buscando desesperadamente la cálida lengua de la Hyuga para finalmente enredarla entre la suya profundizando con ansias el beso.

Que dulce sabia el primer beso de una chica.

Cuando hubo separado su boca de la de ella, respirando agitadamente, viendo su sonrojado rostro, sus impactados ojos abiertos de par en par, en fin, volviendo a la realidad casi de un golpe en el rostro, susurró contra su cuello, que _ya nadie se podría burlar de ella_, para luego perderse en el floral perfume de aquella joven.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masahi Kishimoto, la escueta y penosa trama es mía.

Advertencia: este capitulo posee lemmon/limme? e infidelidad hacia ciertos personajes, si no te gustan esas temáticas abstente de leer.

* * *

><p>La observaba desde el marco de la puerta de aquella habitación. Miró como sus manos se movían con agilidad, cambiando pinceles, mezclando colores y trazando algo en el gran lienzo frente a ella. No lograba ver su rostro del todo desde su posición, algo inclinado en una pose ridícula y dolorosa, con el cabello suelto y desparramado hacia delante.<p>

—Hinata… ¿cuanto te falta? —preguntó con la voz cansada ¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido aceptar posar para los cuadros de su prima?

—Lo… lo siento Neji-niisan, la dinámica del cabello es muy difícil… —argumentó ella mientras lo miraba con culpa en los ojos.

Neji suspiró agotado.

Hace 2 años había llegado a esa casa y había intentado ignorar un montón de hechos disfuncionales en aquella familia. Hiashi Hyuga apenas ponía atención en sus dos hijas, se preguntaba como es que Hinata, que se crió sin una madre ni cariño paternal, no terminó siendo una mujer libertina, drogadicta y rebelde, en cambio gastaba la mayoría de su tiempo estudiando o pintando cuadros surrealistas, Neji suponía que esa era la forma en que ella se descargaba. No así su prima menor, Hanabi, ella era como un torbellino gritón y rebelde, el joven esperaba que fuese lo suficientemente inteligente para mantenerse alejada de ciertos vicios que llevaban a la perdición… bueno, él no iba a ser su niñera, él estaba ahí para estudiar y nada más.

Lo que si le sorprendía era que después de dos años de mantener una relación "indebida" con su prima, nadie lo había notado ¡nadie! Y eso la causaba una especie de gracia casi morbosa, pues sabía que había corrompido a Hinata, quien terminó por aceptar el contacto que su primo deseaba de ella.

En un principio Neji no sabía bien como comportarse con Hinata, nunca se habían tratado, el único recuerdo de Hinata que rondaba en su cabeza antes de llegar a vivir a esa casa era el de una niña pequeñaja de cinco años que parecía completamente muda. Cuando la vio por primera vez se sintió un tanto confundido, ella no era la pequeña prima que recordaba, tuvo que golpearse mentalmente recordándose que los años pasan por las personas, probablemente Hinata también lo había notado cambiado a él.

Fue difícil afrontar algún sentimiento por ella. La muchacha lo llamaba con el honorífico que correspondía a un hermano mayor, no obstante, él no consideraba que esa haya sido su relación, no la vio en toda su infancia ¿Cómo se suponía que debía considerarla como una hermana de la noche a la mañana? Es por eso que sus primeros sentimientos hacia la hija mayor de Hiashi Hyuga fueron la indiferencia, si es que a eso se le podian llamaban sentimientos, pero pensó que en realidad ella no era más que una desconocida.

Aunque tuvo que admitir, desde el momento en que la vio, que era bastante bonita.

Con el tiempo, y gracias a aquel poder de observación que poseía el Hyuga, conoció a su prima, sin intercambiar palabras ni largas conversaciones, pues lo primero que se dio cuenta es que ella le temía, eso le causaba entre diversión y ternura. Hinata era tan fácil de leer como la primera novela que leyó en cuarto grado, sus ojos estaban siempre desbordantes de las emociones que sus labios se negaban a emitir con palabras, también pudo ver el amor que ella sentía por su hermana pequeña era devoto, leal y completamente desinteresado, a pesar de que últimamente Hanabi lo rechazaba fervientemente argumentando que ya no era una niña pequeña. Lo que más sorprendió a Neji fue el hecho de que, aunque el padre de Hinata estuviese desaparecido la mayor parte del tiempo, ella no le guardaba rencor e incluso parecía intentar obtener su aprobación, anteponiendo las expectativas que Hiashi Hyuga tenía de ella por sobre sus propios sueños y deseos.

Así de fácil fue conocer a su prima, sin siquiera muchas conversaciones, solo observándola. La gran incógnita fue cuando se preguntó a sí mismo porqué la observaba tanto, probablemente porque era la única persona que parecía relativamente cuerda y serena en aquella casa, quizás porque le gustaba mirar a una persona tan bonita. Sea cuál fuese la razón, se encontró a sí mismo sintiendo "cosas" por su prima, a quien en un principio consideraba solo una extraña.

No eran sentimientos fraternales.

Cuando besó a Hinata aquella tarde de verano no sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. Sí, la estaba salvando del abuso de aquellas arpías y el violador en potencia, pero más allá de eso, cuando se plantó ahí para echarlos, no estaba en sus planes terminar sobre su prima besándola y manoseándola. Sólo entonces entendió que los sentimientos que había desarrollado por su prima no eran exactamente fraternales ¿Quién podría esperar eso? Si no se conocieron en toda su infancia. Había, de todas formas, una parte de él que sabía desde el momento que la vio en la recepción de la mansión Hyuga y se dio cuenta de que ya no era una niña, que estuvo siempre dispuesta a eso.

Pasaron semanas sin que se hablasen, bueno, jamás se hablaban, pero ni siquiera se miraban o se saludaban. La actuación de indiferencia de él era por mucho mejor que la de la Hyuga, quien cada vez que lo veía temblaba y lo evitaba.

Neji se sintió casi como un violador.

Hasta que un día ella se plantó frente a él y con voz en hilo y temblorosa le preguntó el porqué. Neji se encogió de hombros, como si fuera la respuesta más simple del universo. Le gustaba Hinata, eso era todo ¿Por qué las personas se complicaban tanto con aceptar una atracción? Si ni siquiera le estaba declarando amor o pidiendo matrimonio. "Te bese porque me gustas, Hinata" le había dicho, y luego con ayuda de toda la labia que pudo juntar, argumentó que así eran las cosas, que si te gustaba alguien no había razón para no querer besarle o algo más.

A pesar de la fachada de serenidad que Neji había demostrado, en su interior su estomago se removía inquieto de estar ahí, esperaba darle razones que no espantaran a su prima, que no le hicieran creer que él era un pervertido. Desde el principio pensó que la sinceridad no era el camino correcto para excusar su comportamiento, pero irónicamente todo lo que salió de sus labios era la pura verdad.

—¿Cómo sabes si alguien te gusta? —fue la pregunta de Hinata en aquel entonces.

—Pensé que te gustaba alguien —le respondió, recordando la última conversación que habían tenido. —Deberías saberlo.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —Si… si el que-que te guste alguien implica que-que…. Hacer lo que hiciste, cre-eo que no me atre-trevería…

Neji se encogió de hombros. —Eso tiene que ver con tu personalidad —le explicó.

Entonces había ocurrido lo inexplicable, ella se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó, torpemente pero lo hizo. De la misma manera en que él la había besado la primera vez junto a la alberca, chocando sus labios superficialmente… pero Neji no la dejó ir más allá, aunque sus manos aferradas a los antebrazos de la chica decían lo contrario.

—¿Qué haces? —logró preguntar.

Vio como la garganta de Hinata subía y bajaba evidenciando que estaba tragando con dificultad. —Yo… —lo observó con sus grandes ojos nacarados —no-no he-he podido dejar de pe-pensar en eso —a pesar de que las palabras salieron en un tono apenas audible y se asemejaban más a un balbuceo que a una oración, Neji entendió y sonrió de medio lado.

Ella quería repetirlo.

Desde aquel segundo beso no se habían detenido, se encontraban en los solitarios pasillos de la mansión al principio en horas casi exactas, en un mudo acuerdo mutuo, se besaban con pasión y sin miramientos. Hubo una ocasión en la cual Hinata casi se desmaya cuando Neji la aprisionó contra la puerta del estudio de Hiashi, ella no se había dado cuenta hasta que notó el fuerte carraspeo que sonó desde el interior de la habitación.

Luego los encuentros se mudaron hasta la habitación de alguno de ellos, la mayoría de las veces en la de Hinata, cuando Neji volvía tarde de la universidad y acudía a ella para "desprenderse" del estrés que el año universitario ejercía en él, y ella lo recibía en su lecho para escucharlo, besarlo o lo que sea que su primo quisiera.

Jamás hablaron sobre su relación, ambos sabían que era secreta, y aunque Hiashi estuviese demasiado ocupado en otros asuntos, habían más personas en su vida que hubiesen visto de mala manera esa relación. En el fondo ambos sabían que no era completamente correcto lo que hacían.

Tampoco habían tenido sexo.

Neji era mayor y para él aquello no era demasiado tema, no obstante estaba lejos de querer forzar a su prima Hinata pues sabía perfectamente que ella no estaba preparada, ni siquiera había tenido novio.

No, él no era el novio de su prima.

Él era el novio de Tenten.

—Ya puedes sentarte, Neji-niisan —su suave voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Se movió a un lado de la habitación e hizo rodar la silla que estaba frente al escritorio, justo al lado de su prima, luego se sentó soltando un suspiro de cansancio. Observó con detenimiento la obra que ella acababa de terminar. Alzó una ceja.

—Hinata, esa es una mujer —dijo, algo confundido.

Ella lo miró igualmente confundida pero por otra razón. —Lo es niisan.

—¿Por qué me has pedido que pose para una pintura que será una chica? —preguntó, entre divertido y ofendido.

—So-solo estaba viendo tu cabello —Hinata pareció avergonzada.

Neji decidió ignorarlo. Miro a Hinata intensamente, sus mejillas arreboladas y la nariz pintada de color verde _¿Cómo se limpiará eso?_ Pensó.

—¿Era lo único que mirabas? —Hinata palideció y se volvió a sonrojar en menos de un segundo al escuchar eso.

Neji se maldijo internamente, se suponía que no podía hacer ese tipo de comentarios, ya no.

Hinata era la novia de Kiba Inuzuka, llevaban tres meses de relación, y hace dos meses que Hinata había planteado el no volver a repetir sus acercamientos íntimos, eso sí, lo hizo silenciosamente, al igual que su pacto de acercamiento, primero se lo contó con voz suave y tranquila, paralelamente comenzó a cerrar su habitación con llave… y Neji no era llamado genio por nada, no necesitaba que se lo explicaran con manzanitas.

Pero aún así no pudo resistir aquel impulso de besarla, tocarla y… No era como si él estuviera demasiado desesperado, él seguía teniendo a Tenten –_teniendo,_ Dios, era un asqueroso egoísta –pero también la quería a ella, a Hinata, más allá de porque le gustaba, le gustaba mucho, le gustaba como para tenerla para él.

Kiba Inuzuka podía hacerla feliz todo lo que él quisiera, pero Hinata seguía siendo suya, había sido él quién se dio el trabajo de sacarla del cascarón.

—Neji… —murmuró ella cuando comprendió la mirada que le dedicaba su primo mayor. —No es correcto… yo… Kiba…

Desvió la mirada, la furia afloraba en alguna parte de su subconsciente. —No te importaba nada saber de Tenten todas esas noches ¿no? —escupió.

La boca de Hinata se entreabrió para decir algo, el color huyó de su rostro y sus ojos temblaron. —¡Neji-niisan! —habló al fin con un tono inusualmente fuerte e indignado.

Él movió la mano haciendo ademán de que olvidara ya todo aquel asunto. No estaba bien allí.

Se levantó a medias de la silla, apretando los puños.

Hinata una vez le había dicho que todo era fácil para él, le hubiese gustado en aquel momento refregárselo en la cara, mostrarle que lo único que no era fácil para él era tener a la única mujer que le gustaba como nadie más le había gustado. Se masajeó ambas sienes con las manos para calmarse un poco, se estaba comportando como un chiquillo que hacía un berrinche –al menos en su fuero interno-, eso no era propio de Neji Hyuga.

Sus manos se pasearon una y otra vez por el cabello mas cercano a su cuero cabelludo, jalándolo como un método para recuperar la calma.

Hinata quien parecía igualmente tensa con la situación se puso de pie posicionándose junto a él. Sus dedos no dejaron de retorcerse los unos contra los otros. —¿P-or qu-é te gusto? —inquirió sin mirarle.

Quiso reír pero ella lo hubiera considerado una ofensa. —Sólo eso Hinata, me gustas y es todo lo que puedo pensar cuando te veo, que me gustas.

—Kiba-kun…él dice que está enamorado de mí —murmuró ella, mas hablando consigo misma que con él. —¿Tú esta-tás enamorado de-de Tenten-san?

—¿Estás tú enamorada de Kiba Inuzuka? —contraatacó.

Ella se dio una vuelta completa mientras sus ojos inquietos se paseaban por la habitación buscando un punto en el que pudiera posar su mirada y evitar la de Neji.

—Ca-cada vez que… —hizo una pausa para tragar saliva —cuando me besa yo-yo pienso en ti… —admitió, al tiempo que sus ojos se cerraban y una lágrima corría por su mejilla de porcelana —soy… lo peor…

Neji soltó una leve carcajada carente de emociones, se acercó a ella y la aprisionó en un fuerte abrazo.

¿Cuantas veces él le había hecho el amor a Tenten pensando en su prima? Y no se había sentido tan mal como su prima, ella simplemente era un alma demasiado buena, eso lo enternecía hasta el punto de la diversión, como cuando miras el video de un gatito bebe en youtube.

Kiba era suertudo, de cierta forma, lástima que cualquier hombre en la vida de Hinata tendría que compartirla con él, con Neji.

—Creo que te quiero a ti… Neji —su voz sonó ahogada al estar sus labios contra el pecho de él.

Neji solo le respondió depositando un beso en su níveo cuello, sus manos se posicionaron en la nuca de ella y pudo sentir como todos sus vellos se habían erizado.

Fue ella quien busco sus labios y sin ni un preámbulo lo besó fervientemente, arrasando con su lengua todo a su paso, Neji correspondió con el mismo ánimo, mordisqueando su labio inferior con mas agresividad que en cualquier otra ocasión.

Deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Hinata hasta alcanzar su trasero, sus dedos se hundieron bruscamente en su carne con más ferocidad de lo que él pudo controlar, hacia demasiado tiempo que no tocaba a Hinata de aquella forma y sus instintos le estaban ganando.

Pero ella no hizo reclamo alguno, incluso sus propias manos estaban demasiado ocupadas jalando el cabello de Neji, sus labios demasiado atareados en profundizar el beso, su lengua atrapada en la cálida y dulce prisión de los labios de su primo…

Con suma facilidad levantó el menudo cuerpo de Hinata para recostarla sobre la cama, los pies de ella tiraron el atril con la pintura pero ninguno se molestó en prestarle atención. Con un brazo a cada lado del cuerpo femenino Neji se posicionó sobre ella, observó sus labios hinchados y rebosantes de sangre, brillando por la saliva que le pertenecía a él, se dejó abrumar por la sensual imagen de su prima con la respiración agitada y el flequillo desordenado sobre su blanca y cremosa frente, las mejillas sonrosadas y sus boca entreabierta que le pedía por más. Arremetió nuevamente con un beso arrebatador, más inquisidor que nunca, adueñándose de hasta los últimos recodos de la boca de ella. Sentía sus grandes y firmes senos presionar contra su propio pecho, eran suaves y tentadores, cuando abandonó sus labios para ocuparse del largo y suave cuello de ella, pudo deleitarse con la visión periférica del casi imperceptible nacimiento del escote, pero

eso fue suficiente, sus manos inquietas casi arrancaron los botones de la blusa para poder aprisionar uno de los senos recubiertos solo por el brasier, apretujándolo casi con desesperación.

La húmeda punta de la lengua de Hinata jugueteó entre su lóbulo derecho y su cuello, haciendo que sus vellos se erizaran, soltó un gruñido con la boca apretada contra su piel, en contraposición la voz de ella se dejaba escuchar en suaves y tentadores gemidos.

La lengua de Neji pronto se hizo sentir sobre el pezón de ella, aún por encima de la delgada tela de la ropa interior, como toda respuesta logró sentir el pequeño botón endureciéndose. Con un movimiento brusco corrió la prenda hacia un lado, dejando uno de los pálidos y voluptuosos senos a la vista, Hinata lo cubrió casi automáticamente. Neji levantó la mirada hasta su cara, se encontraba completamente roja ¿Recién ahora la vergüenza le bajaba? Rió suavemente antes de volver a lo suyo, con delicadeza retiró la pequeña mano, que no ejercía un buen trabajo cubriendo el abultado pecho. Comenzó a masajear suavemente con una mano, la otra se fugó con soltura por debajo de la espalda, en respuesta el cuerpo de ella se arqueó, facilitándole la tarea de deshacer la unión de los broches del sostén.

Junto con el brasier también voló su propia camisa, la Hyuga lo había hecho torpemente con sus propias manos, bajo la divertida y lujuriosa mirada de su primo mayor. Neji lamió y succionó sin ningún tacto los rosados y suaves pezones, que se llenaron de sangre espesa bajo la piel.

Volvieron a besarse con ardor, chocando sus lenguas febriles y sorbiendo la suave piel de los labios.

Ambas manos masculinas se ocuparon de subir y bajar acariciando el contorno del cuerpo de Hinata, presionaban los senos para luego aventurarse por la curva de su cintura hacia abajo, hasta alcanzar sus redondas caderas e incrustar sus dedos con fuerza.

Hinata se arqueaba y reprimía gemidos cada vez sentía la dureza en los pantalones de su primo oprimirse contra su intimidad, que ya de por si estaba ardiendo en llamas. Neji se movía como si quisiera embestirla con fuerza y profundamente, ella tragó saliva. Él ni siquiera intentó disimular cada gemido, gruñido y jadeo que salía por sus labios.

A Hinata le faltaba el aire y se retorcía bajo el cuerpo del Hyuga, no sabía como las manos de él se podían mover tan rápido sobre su cuerpo, ni menos como es que le hacía sentir tantas sensaciones al mismo tiempo. Se sentía desfallecer, se sentía nadando entre la bruma de los dedos de su primo, mas un resquicio de su mente articulaba aún pensamientos coherentes, la mayoría apuntaban a que lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal, siempre lo había pensado de hecho, pero había algo en la calidez de Neji que le impedía dejar de lado aquellas costumbres que habían tomado hacía dos años ya. Pero ahora era diferente, ella tenía a Kiba, no podía hacerle eso… era irónico y maliciosamente divertido, pues cuando se encontraba en la misma situación con su novio no podía dejar de pensar en su primo Neji, tanto que debían detenerse porque la culpa le nublaba toda la mente, y ahora era completamente al revés, la vida era una hija de puta cuando quería…

La pregunta en ese momento era… ¿La culpa la detendría de lo que estaba a punto de hacer con Neji? ¿La persistente imagen de la dulce sonrisa de su novio sería suficiente para detenerse?

—¿N-neji? —logró balbucear, su cabeza estaba enterrada en el hueco del cuello de él, su entrepierna estaba siendo oprimida con fuerza por la cada vez más grande erección del chico.

—¿Hmm? —gruñó él, aumentando la presión de sus sexos que solamente se encontraban separados por una capa de tela.

Iba a decir algo, algo para que se detuviese pero sus palabras salieron como un gemido ahogado cuando sintió los hábiles dedos del chico deslizarse bajo sus bragas, se detuvieron un segundo entre el rizado vello del monte de venus antes de hundirse entre los húmedos y resbaladizos pliegues de su intimidad. Se mordió los labios con fuerza para evitar evidenciar los pinchazos de placer que comenzaba a sentir. Neji movía sus dedos formando círculos alrededor de su clítoris, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar en contra de su voluntad. Él la miraba entre divertido y ardiente, con la mirada enturbiada por el deseo, la miraba tan intensamente que pensó que le podía leer la mente y arrancar todos los pensamientos de culpa que acechaban a su consciencia.

—Estás… tan húmeda, Hinata —le oyó decir, su voz sonaba más ronca y baja de lo normal. Con un movimiento brusco la acomodó sobre la cama, con ambas piernas rodeando sus caderas. Él aún conservaba los jeans y su ropa interior, pero no se molestó demasiado en quitárselos, simplemente bajó la cremallera y corrió a un lado los boxers. Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron desmesuradamente y la sangre corrió espesa por los capilares faciales, desvió la mirada tímidamente cuando vio como la mano de Neji se deslizaba de arriba abajo por su virilidad, descubriéndola completamente. Escuchó algo que pudo haber sido una suave risita de parte de su primo pero decidió ignorarlo. Tomó aire pesadamente e intentó disipar los fantasmas de su mente, había dos cosas que la desconcertaban, el persistente y ardiente deseo que le recorrían en donde quiera que las yemas de los dedos de él se posasen en su cuerpo, y al mismo tiempo el pensamiento del puro amor que le profesaba su novio.

Pero ella quería a Neji.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió el glande presionar con suavidad sobre su entrada. Neji la examinaba con detenimiento y mirada intensa, desde sus ojos hasta sus intimidades que estaban a punto de unirse. Lo miró a los ojos por una fracción de segundo y luego se entregó por completo, arqueando el cuello y tomando aire, preparada para recibir la estocada.

Neji la miró por un largo momento, deleitándose con el cuerpo desnudo y entregado que tenía frente a él, recorrió con la mirada desde su cabello salvaje y desparramado sobre las almohadas, hasta las suaves y cremosas líneas que formaban sus clavículas. Su polla le ardía de ansiedad por penetrarla duro y fuerte, y hace un rato ya que la espera empezaba a ser dolorosa, no obstante, se divertía observando como su prima se debatía entre entregarse por completo y su muy desarrollada ética y moral.

De todas formas él sabía que podía tenerla, cuando quisiera, pues ella lo quería.

Mas, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron apenas por unos segundos, su habilidad de observación entró en juego, allí vio deseo, ansiedad, nerviosismo y amor, pero algo más, vio que ella probablemente estaba pensando en ese jodido Kiba Inuzuka, y ahora lo había hecho desviar sus propios pensamientos lejos de las ganas de follársela que tenía.

Kiba Inuzuka, eso era mil veces más jodido que una polla dura y adolorida.

Maldijo por lo bajo, ella se mantenía en la posición perfecta, la cabeza de su pene parecía acomodarse perfectamente en su pequeña entrada, lista para empujar y atravesar su estrecha carne. Con una mano le acarició suavemente un seno, haciendo que ella gimiera con fuerza, con la otra mano removió su propio miembro sobre la rosácea y suave piel de su húmeda femineidad, un choque eléctrico le recorrió al contacto, estaba tan mojada y caliente, y los cosquilleos que sentía por la fricción no ayudaban mucho con la ansiedad.

—Tú me buscarás, Hinata —le dijo al fin, cuando ella levantó la mirada en busca de una respuesta del porqué aún no se introducía en ella.

Sobra decir que necesitó de toda la fuerza de voluntad que todos los seres vivos del mundo le pudiesen transmitir para no llevar acabo el acto.

Sus palabras sonaron casi como una promesa, o una predicción del futuro, al menos para Hinata, quién se quedo ahí en la cama, con los ojos bien abiertos mirando el techo.

¿Lo buscaría? ¿Lo buscaría para terminar lo que habían empezado…?

Lo buscaría…

Por su parte Neji huyó por los pasillos de la mansión, aún tratando de ponerse su propia camisa y preguntándose que haría con aquella dolorosa y gran protuberancia entre sus pantalones.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de autor: No sé bien como empezar... primero 3 puntos que mencionar:<em>

_-ya que este fic no busca desarrollar una gran trama, sino mas bien lo cree para desarrollar mis habilidades escribiendo lemmons, no esperen una gran trama xD Además, creí haberlo mencionado el primer capitulo pero acabo de fijarme que por un dedazo no se dio a entender, que este fic tendrá solo 4 capitulos. _

_-Le he puesto una cornamenta de 10 kilos a Kiba sobre su linda cabecita, y me siento culpable xD por favor alguien golpeeme._

_-A Neji le gusta Hinata, nada más. No he podido deshacerme de la imagen de chico malo de Neji, así que esto tecnicamente no es OcC, es más bien que estoy usando el lado frío y malo de Neji (igual me encanta siendo malo)_

_Ahora sí, este es mi primer lemmon, y debo decir que jamás de los jamases había pasado tanto tiempo frente a la laptop escribiendo ¡es que es difícil! no sé si a los autores que lo hacen habitualmente ya le es mas fácil pero a mi me ha costado un mogollón y ni siquiera he tenido un resultado ligeramente satisfactorio, pero si me ponía a darle vueltas al asunto iba a terminar sin publicar nada, y como yo sé que nadie parte escribiendo perfecto me arriesgué, con la firme determinación de que la próx vez que publique uno pues será mejor._

_Me ha dado mucha vergüenza escribirlo ¿soy la única? es que cuando releía el párrafo me decía a mí misma ¿Y de donde te haz sacado eso tía? jajaja pero más porque uno tiene (no sé si todas) que recurrir a experiencias propias y pasadas, y ponerse a pensar en esas cosas sentada frente a la laptop como que se me hace raro ¿Lo estaré haciendo mal? xD_

_**Gracias a**_: **Yuki-chan Kamijou:** fuiste el primer review *o* te lo agradesco, y espero que sigas la historia a pesar de la tardanza.

**Umefuyu**: senpaaiii, que vergüenza que leas este fic u_u me da ñañaras en las falangetas, o sea, es una prueba y yo asdaffdsfadfsf

**Damydark:** es que de por si es un fic cortito, por eso fue repentino, además pretendía explicar mejor lo que pensaba Neji en este capitulo. Gracias por leer.

: ese "OH..." me ha asustado mucho T_T

**Mitsuji:** Gracias por leer, el NejiHina es una linda pareja, pecaminosa y todo eso ¡únetenos!

**CONNIE23**: aay tu siempre lees mis historias . aunque se me haya ido la olla en esta, muchas gracias por esto, espero que no te moleste que haya tomado al Neji malvado jijiji. Gracias por la corrección, a decir verdad siempre tengo problemas con los has, haz y haz, son una tortura.

**Mare-1998:** Gracias por leer, aquí esta continuada aunque me haya tardado.

**Nahi-Shite**: Gracias por leer, me acabo de fijar que eres la autora de algunos os que leí que me gustaron mucho de Kiba y Tsume, lamento no haber dejado review pero en ese tiempo no sabía como xD. Aprovecho de decirte que también me gusta mucho como escribes *o*

**MichelleUchiha:** espero haber dado en el gusto a tu lado perverso hmm xD Gracias por leer.

**JuHinamori:** Un agradecimiento especial para ti que me hiciste recordar que tenía que actualizar esta historia xD cuando vi la alerta de review lo recordé y me puse manos a la obra de inmediado. Gracias por leer.

PD: El pene tiene muchos nombres, es bien loco, acá en Chile tiene unos nombres nada elegantes, personalmente me gusta más como le dicen en España xD.

PD2: aún estoy sonrojada de haber escrito esto, me servirían mucho sus opiniones T_T no quiero leerlas pero a la vez quiero leerlas, es que me da vergüenza .

PD3: mientras escribía el lemmon se me quemó un poquito el arroz que estaba cocinando para el almuerzo :(


End file.
